djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeda Strus
TK-5154 Zeda Strus or commonly nicknamed "Jax" was a Half Mandalorian Human Female TIE fighter pilot for the Galactic Empire's Imperial Navy and later the First Order. Biography Early Life ''"The Empire gave me something to live and die for, without it I'd be on the streets." - ''Jax repeatedly whenever someone questions her life choices Zeda grew up on the edges of poverty on Coreillia to a Coreillian Factory worker and a Mandalorian Mother fleeing Death Watch, who despite their poverty taught the young Zeda of her Mandalorian heritage. As soon as she came of age, Zeda applied for, and was accepted at the Imperial Naval Acadamy, She studied hard and was a dilligent student, it was here she also gained a reputation as a skillful and intelligent pilot, She also recieved her nickname 'Jax' here, which followed her through her entire military career. Early Service ''"Back in the Imperial days I had my pay docked for failing a sortie, so quit your whining trooper" - ''Jax to a First Order Flametrooper who was complaining Zeda, now going by Jax rose through the ranks rapidly to Captain flying TIE/LN Fighters, still new and inexperianced, Jax failed the occasional sortie, losing at least 1 TIE fighter from underneath her, she ended up leading Gamma Squadron off the Death Star for a short while, leading an attack on a Rebellion base to apprehend a defector. Tatooine Following an unauthorised flyby of a Star Destroyers bridge, Jax was transfered to Mos Eisley, One day while drinking at the Cantina she met former Jedi and Teacher, Justin Bri'den. They quickly got to talking and Jax found them intriguing. Following Bri'den's capture and Escape, she cornered him in his house and, following his refusel to surrender, challenged them to a duel, which they promptly lost. Having accept her death due to loosing the duel, she was surprised when Bri'den spared her, from then on she kept an eye out for the Former Jedi. Fall of the Empire (Unconfirmed) Jax was present at the Battle of Endor leading Gamma squadron, Slowly her squadron was shot down. Jax then flew down to the forest moon to try and assist a Scout Trooper on the surface who was killed by a Jedi before she could assist, they then encountered the Jedi that caused their fighter to crash. Having survived the crash Jax attempted to escape, however she was caught and gained momentary amneisa around the event. First Order (Unconfirmed) Jax returned to flying for the First Order as a Major and was instrumental in training First Order pilot recruits. She was breifly assigned to drive Walkers by Kylo Ren, however she managed to get herself out of this posting due to her lack of experiance. Jax was also part of a mission to find Luke Skywalker, however no trace of the Jedi was found. Personality Jax was a mixed bag, while a devoted and highly loyal Imperial, she rarely goes by her Trooper designation, prefering her nickname of 'Jax' and valuing her indiviuality and Mandalorian Heritage, however it wasn't until she met Justin Bri'den that she began to embrace this aspect of herself. Due to her Acadamy education Jax was by no means a stupid woman however she was also an ardant believer of Imperial Propaganda, Her education also revealed her natural skill in flying starfighters, She prides herself in reaching Captain and leading a squadron of pilots. Jax has become almost numb to the idea of loss at an individual level after experiancing the high casualty rates of TIE fighter crews, and has compartmentalised the whole thing, it can't last forever. Relationships Justin Bri'den Jax has a soft spot for Bri'den, seeing them almost as a tutor or 'Weird Uncle (Not like that)' and has formed a respect for them, Jax hopes to learn more about her Mandalorian Heritage off of them. Gallary Category:Character Category:Galactic Empire Category:Imperial Navy Category:Pilot Category:Galactic Civil War Category:First Order